Sandbox/Gage Courier Mod Box Template
Art Gallery/Framing Frame day 1= Framing101.jpg|Left of the roof, near the camera asset Framing102.jpg|Next to the computer in the computer shack Framing103.jpg|Infront of the museum, next to an advertisement Framing104.jpg|In the middle of the lower level parking lot Framing105.jpg|On the roof, under stairs towards the higher sections on the left Framing106.jpg|On top of a car in the lower level parking lot Framing107.jpg|On the roof next to a vent, opposite the camera asset Framing108.jpg|Inside one of the toilet stalls Framing109.jpg|Left to a bench in the front of the museum, right-side Framing110.jpg|Ontop of a bench in the front of the museum, furthest away right-side Framing111.jpg|On top of the table inside the guard shack Framing112.jpg|By a bush at the parking lot ramp No list added to either page |-|Big Oil day 1= |-|Big Oil day 2= |-|Car Shop= CarShop01.jpg|Between the left of the store and the gate CarShop02.jpg|Inside the downstairs cubicles CarShop03.jpg|At the entrace to the car shop CarShop04.jpg|On the cantina bar, upstairs CarShop05.jpg| CarShop06.jpg|On a table infront of the cantina * Under the stairs that lead to the roof * To the left of the store-front * In the office in the back of the third floor * At the back corner closest to the door on the roof * On the drawers in the room on top of reception * On the balcony * In the manager's office on his desk * In the very corner of the bottom floor * In the upstairs office cubicle room * On the reception counter * To the right of the front door * On the roof at the front corner of the building * Inside the store behind one of the cars * On the kitchen counter upstairs * Around the back near the spiral stairs * To the left side of the gate that's on the right side of the building * On the left side of the building near the bush * On the second floor, in front of the kitchen on a table * On the table in the meeting room close to the windows |-|Election Day day 1= ElectionDay101.jpg|Near the wooden bars at the start, just after the gate; allowing you to get ontop of the boxes |-|Election Day day 2= ElectionDay201.jpg|On the forklift ElectionDay202.jpg|Inside 3rd cage on the left side ElectionDay203.jpg| ElectionDay204.jpg| ElectionDay205.jpg| ElectionDay206.jpg| |-|Election Day day 2B= ElectionDay2B01.jpg|Next to a thrashbin in the main hallway, elevator height ElectionDay2B02.jpg|Corner of the offices where you need to hack ElectionDay2B03.jpg|Next to the couch in the offices where you need to hack ElectionDay2B04.jpg| ElectionDay2B05.jpg| ElectionDay2B06.jpg| ElectionDay2B07.jpg| ElectionDay2B08.jpg| ElectionDay2B09.jpg| |-|Firestarter day 1= Firestarter101.jpg|Next to a dumpster next to the far right hangar Firestarter102.jpg| Firestarter103.jpg| Firestarter104.jpg| Firestarter105.jpg| |-|Firestarter day 2= Should try to get screenshot with all 3 packages in lockup Firestarter201.jpg|Inside an office, top level, above the evidence locker Firestarter202.jpg|Inside the evidence locker Firestarter203.jpg| Firestarter204.jpg| Firestarter205.jpg| Firestarter206.jpg| Firestarter207.jpg| Firestarter208.jpg| Firestarter209and10.jpg| Firestarter210and11.jpg| |-|Framing Frame day 2= Framing201.jpg|Next to the dumpster towards the exit, cross-over Framing202.jpg|Near the fence at the exit, most leftside of it |-|Framing Frame day 3= Framing301.jpg|On the counter of the kitchen Framing302.jpg|Near the kitchen, side of the security room Framing303.jpg|Middle of the roof Framing304.jpg|Next to Framing302.jpg Framing305.jpg| Framing306.jpg| Framing307.jpg| |-|GO Bank= GOBank01.jpg|On the roof GOBank02.jpg|Inside the truck back at the parking lot at the back of the bank GOBank03.jpg|Inside the moving truck left-front of the bank GOBank04.jpg|Counter of the shop right from the starting position GOBank05.jpg| |-|Golden Grin Casino= |-|Hotline Miami day 1= HM101.jpg|Left of the front stone wall HM102.jpg|At the gas station HM103.jpg|Next to the dumpsters behind the gas station HM104.jpg|Right to the soda machine in the middle of the houses HM105.jpg|Back-right of the front stone wall HM106.jpg|On a bench infront of the stone wall HM107.jpg|Ontop the first stairs on the left HM108.jpg|On the balcony overlooking the gas station HM109.jpg| HM110.jpg|Between chambers 104 and 105 HM111.jpg|Top level back left HM112.jpg|Inside the first apartment bottom-level on the left HM113.jpg|Next to a dumpster behind the gas station HM114.jpg|On a porch opposite the street |-|Hotline Miami day 2= HM201.jpg| HM202.jpg| |-|Hoxton Breakout day 1= HoxtonBreakout101.jpg|Immediately to the left in the building before getting to the car HoxtonBreakout102.jpg|Next to a lantern at the first intersection HoxtonBreakout103.jpg|To the right of leaving the first building, behind a pillar HoxtonBreakout104.jpg|Top level of the parking garage, between 2 parked cars HoxtonBreakout105.jpg|Most topright intersection, where sniper can spawn on building, before the forced left turn of the car HoxtonBreakout106.jpg|Just before entering the garage HoxtonBreakout107.jpg|Opposite the car shop HoxtonBreakout108.jpg|In the window of the book store, directly infront of you if leaving the initial starting building HoxtonBreakout109.jpg| HoxtonBreakout110.jpg|Behind the counter inside the car shop HoxtonBreakout111.jpg|At the farthest pillar on the topmost level of the garage |-|Hoxton Breakout day 2= HoxtonBreakout201.jpg| HoxtonBreakout202.jpg| HoxtonBreakout203.jpg| HoxtonBreakout204.jpg| HoxtonBreakout205.jpg| HoxtonBreakout206.jpg| HoxtonBreakout207.jpg| HoxtonBreakout208.jpg| HoxtonBreakout209.jpg| HoxtonBreakout210.jpg| HoxtonBreakout211.jpg| HoxtonBreakout212.jpg| HoxtonBreakout213.jpg| |-|Mallcrasher= Mallcrasher01.jpg|Behind the counter on the gymnasium, which is in the far corner of the third floor Mallcrasher02.jpg|Under a bench near the stairwell Mallcrasher03.jpg|Under the bench under the escalators on the first floor Mallcrasher04.jpg|Under a counter inside a jewellery store on the third floor Mallcrasher05.jpg|Inside the passage to the parking garage, on the stone slab Mallcrasher06.jpg|Behind the door of the upper level of the stairwell Mallcrasher07.jpg|Under a bench near the escalators on the third floor (third floor? Aren't there 2?) Mallcrasher08.jpg|At the front entrance of the wall, between the pillar and the glass on the right (front entrance of wall???) Mallcrasher09.jpg|In the front café on a small table Mallcrasher10.jpg|Under a counter inside a jewellery store on the third floor Mallcrasher11.jpg|Inside the passage to the parking garage, on the floor Mallcrasher12.jpg| Mallcrasher13.jpg| Mallcrasher14.jpg| Mallcrasher15.jpg| Mallcrasher16.jpg| * Under a bench in the passageway before the tunnel * Under the right escalators on the second floor * Under a bench next to the plants on the second floor * Under a bench on the second floor, under the escalators at the far end * In the parking booth outside at the front entrance of the mall * In a corner, behind the door near the stairs on the third floor |-|Meltdown= Meltdown01.jpg|On a crate in the warehouse, back wall Meltdown02.jpg|In the middle of the second level of the warehouse Meltdown03.jpg|On the second level of the warehouse, near the control room of Shadow Raid Meltdown04.jpg|Inside the office on the floor level of the warehouse Meltdown05.jpg|Behind some crates near the fence towards the docks Meltdown06.jpg|Leftmost corner of the floor level of the warehouse, near the stairs Meltdown07.jpg|Inside the control room of Shadow Raid Meltdown08and09.jpg| Meltdown10.jpg| Meltdown11.jpg| Meltdown12.jpg| Meltdown13.jpg| |-|Rats day 2= Rats2-01.jpg| Rats2-02.jpg| Rats2-03.jpg| Rats2-04.jpg| Rats2-05.jpg| Rats2-06.jpg| Rats2-07.jpg| Rats2-08.jpg| Rats2-09.jpg| Rats 2-10.jpg| |-|Rats day 3= Rats3-01.jpg|Near the start/escape zone Rats 3-02.jpg| Rats 3-03.jpg| Rats 3-04.jpg| |-|Shadow Raid= ShadowRaid01.jpg|On the roof, behind the stairwell downstairs |-|The Alesso Heist= Alesso01.jpg|At the start of the level Alesso02.jpg|In the trophy room, behind the baseballs Alesso03.jpg|On a table in the basement Alesso04.jpg|Behind some containers in the control room Alesso05.jpg|Big hallway before the control room Alesso06.jpg|In the room with the stairs to the second level Alesso07.jpg| Alesso08.jpg| Alesso09.jpg| Alesso10.jpg| Alesso11.jpg| Alesso12.jpg| |-|The Big Bank= BigBank01.jpg| BigBank02.jpg| BigBank03.jpg| |-|The Bomb: Dockyard= Dockyard01.jpg| Dockyard02.jpg| Dockyard03.jpg| Dockyard04.jpg| Dockyard05.jpg| Dockyard06.jpg| Dockyard07.jpg| Dockyard08.jpg| Dockyard09.jpg| Dockyard10.jpg| Dockyard11.jpg| |-|The Bomb: Forest= |-|The Diamond= |-|Transport (all variations required!!!)= Crossroads Crossroads01.jpg| Crossroads02.jpg| Crossroads03.jpg| Crossroads04.jpg| Harbor Harbor01.jpg| Harbor02.jpg| Harbor03.jpg| Harbor04and05.jpg| Downtown Downtown01.jpg| |-|Transport: Train Heist= Train01.jpg| Train02.jpg| Train03.jpg| Train04.jpg| |-|Watchdogs day 1= Watchdogs1-01.jpg| Watchdogs1-02.jpg| Watchdogs1-03.jpg| Watchdogs1-05and06.jpg| |-|Watchdogs day 2= Watchdogs2-01.jpg| Watchdogs2-02.jpg| Watchdogs2-03.jpg| Watchdogs2-04.jpg| Watchdogs2-05.jpg| Watchdogs2-06.jpg| Watchdogs2-07.jpg| |-|White Xmas= https://youtu.be/bMxL9Ku876M |-|Escapes (all variations required!!!)= Street Street01.jpg| Street02.jpg| Street03.jpg| Street04.jpg| Garage Garage01.jpg| Overpass Overpass01.jpg| Overpass02.jpg| Overpass03.jpg| Overpass04.jpg| Cafe Cafe01.jpg| Cafe02.jpg| Park Park01.jpg| Park02.jpg| |-|Slaughterhouse= Slaughterhouse01.jpg| Slaughterhouse02.jpg| Slaughterhouse03.jpg| Slaughterhouse04.jpg| Slaughterhouse05.jpg| Slaughterhouse06.jpg| Slaughterhouse07.jpg| Slaughterhouse08.jpg| Slaughterhouse09.jpg| Slaughterhouse10.jpg| Slaughterhouse11.jpg| Slaughterhouse12.jpg| Slaughterhouse13.jpg| |-|First World Bank= Note a few of these are the same location package, just looking very differently since the surrounding changes a LOT depending on the door to the back's location. I think both possibilities should be shown so the amount of images will exceed the amount of packages. FWB01.jpg| FWB02.jpg| FWB03.jpg| FWB04.jpg| FWB05.jpg| FWB06.jpg| FWB07.jpg| FWB08.jpg| FWB09.jpg| FWB10.jpg| FWB11.jpg| FWB12.jpg| FWB13.jpg| FWB14.jpg| FWB15.jpg| FWB16.jpg| FWB17.jpg| FWB18.jpg| FWB19.jpg| FWB20.jpg| FWB21.jpg| FWB22.jpg| |-|Aftershock= Aftershock01.jpg| Aftershock02.jpg| |-|Lab Rats= LabRats01.jpg| LabRats02.jpg| LabRats03.jpg| LabRats04.jpg| LabRats05.jpg| LabRats06.jpg| LabRats07.jpg| LabRats08.jpg| LabRats09.jpg| LabRats10.jpg| LabRats11.jpg| LabRats12.jpg| LabRats13.jpg| LabRats14.jpg| |-|Beneath the Mountain= Mountain01.jpg| Mountain02.jpg| Mountain03.jpg| Mountain04and05.jpg| Mountain06.jpg| Mountain07.jpg| Mountain08.jpg| Mountain09.jpg| Mountain10.jpg| Mountain11.jpg| |-|Murky Station= Murky01.jpg| Murky02.jpg| Murky03.jpg| Murky04.jpg| Murky05.jpg| Murky06.jpg| Murky07.jpg| Murky08.jpg| Murky09.jpg| Murky10.jpg| Murky11.jpg| Murky12.jpg| Murky13.jpg| |-|Santa Workshop= Santa01.jpg| Santa02.jpg| Santa03.jpg| Santa04.jpg| Santa05.jpg| Santa06.jpg| Santa07.jpg| Santa08.jpg| Santa09.jpg| Santa10.jpg| Santa11.jpg| Santa12.jpg| Santa13.jpg| Santa14.jpg| |-|Birth of Sky= Sky01.jpg| Sky02.jpg| Sky03.jpg| Sky04.jpg| Sky05.jpg| Sky06.jpg| Sky07.jpg| Sky08.jpg| Sky09.jpg| Sky10.jpg| Sky11.jpg| |-|Undercover= Undercover01.jpg| Undercover02.jpg| Undercover03.jpg| Undercover04.jpg| Undercover05.jpg| Undercover06.jpg| Undercover07.jpg| Undercover08.jpg| Undercover09.jpg| Undercover10.jpg| Undercover11.jpg| Undercover12.jpg| |-|Boiling Point= BoilingPoint01.jpg| BoilingPoint02.jpg| BoilingPoint03.jpg| BoilingPoint04.jpg| BoilingPoint05.jpg| BoilingPoint06.jpg| BoilingPoint07.jpg| BoilingPoint08.jpg| BoilingPoint09.jpg| BoilingPoint10.jpg| BoilingPoint11.jpg| |-|Counterfeit= Need better shot of 08 Counterfeit01.jpg| Counterfeit02.jpg| Counterfeit03.jpg| Counterfeit04.jpg| Counterfeit05.jpg| Counterfeit06.jpg| Counterfeit07.jpg| Counterfeit08.jpg| Counterfeit09.jpg| |-|Goat Simulator (Day 1)= GoatSim101.jpg| GoatSim102.jpg| GoatSim103.jpg| GoatSim104.jpg| |-|Goat Simulator (Day 2)= GoatSim201.jpg| |-|Biker Heist (Day 1)= Biker101.jpg| Biker102.jpg| Biker103.jpg| Biker104.jpg| Biker105.jpg| Biker106and07.jpg| Biker108.jpg| Biker109.jpg| Biker110.jpg| Biker111.jpg| Biker112.jpg| Biker113.jpg| Biker114.jpg| Biker115.jpg| |-|Biker Heist (Day 2)= Should try to get a screenshot with all 3 packages at BCI Biker201.jpg| Biker202.jpg| Biker203.jpg| Biker204.jpg| Biker205.jpg| Biker206.jpg| Biker207.jpg| Biker208.jpg| Biker209and10.jpg| Biker211.jpg| Biker212.jpg| Biker213and14.jpg| Packages: *Transport: Crossroads: 20 *Transport: Harbor: 20 *Transport: Train: 20 *Transport: Downtown: 19 *Transport: Park: 18 *Transport: Underpass: 18 *The Alesso Heist: 25 *The Big Bank: 20 *Car Shop: 20 *Diamond Store: 18 *Prison Nightmare: 18 *Lab Rats: 20 *Hoxton Revenge: 23 *GO Bank: 20 *Shadow Raid: 20 *Scarface Manson: 32 *The Bomb: Dockyard: 30 *The Bomb: Forest: 25 *Slaughterhouse: 30 *Panic Room: 17 *Undercover: 30 *Counterfeit: 20 *First World Bank: 35 *The Yacht Heist: 41 *Brooklyn 10-10: 18 *Golden Grin Casino: 27 *Hoxton Breakout Day 1: 20 (1 inaccessable) *Hoxton Breakout Day 2: 20 *Hotline Miami Day 1: 20 *Hotline Miami Day 2: 25 *The Diamond: 20 *Biker Heist Day 1: 27 *Biker Heist Day 2: 20 *Murky Station: 20 *Boiling Point: 20 *Escape: Garage: 15 *Escape: Overpass: 18 *Escape: Street: 20 *Beneath the Mountain: 20 *Birth of Sky: 30 *Santa Workshop: 18 *Four Stores: 19 (one recently removed) *Jewelry Store: 20 *Aftershock: 25 *Mallcrasher: 18 *Stealing Xmas: 32 *Nightclub: 20 *Goat Simulator day 1: 24 *Goat Simulator day 2: 24 *White Xmas: 20 *Meltdown: 25 *Ukrainian Job: 18 *Election Day day 1: 20 *Election Day day 2: 20 *Election Day day 2b: 20 *Framing Frame day 1/Art Gallery: 20 *Framing Frame day 2: 20 *Framing Frame day 3: 20 *Big Oil day 1: 20 *Big Oil day 2: 20 *Rats day 2: 20 *Rats day 3: 20 *Firestarter day 1: 20 *Firestarter day 2: 20 *Firestarter day 3/Bank Heist: 20 *Watchdogs day 1: 20 *Watchdogs day 2: 20 (inside warehouse got moved, so all my screens down the dump :/) *Cook Off: (1119.0, -260.0, 1224.84) (2731.0, 764.0, 1141.48) (3103.0, -292.0, 867.021) (1175.0, -725.0, 1124.26) (850.0, 1450.0, 1126.57) (1300.0, -1500.0, 875.0) (2003.0, 441.0, 924.84) (1673.0, 414.0, 924.84) (1719.0, 1406.0, 924.84) (2011.0, 1417.0, 924.84) (1963.0, 1340.0, 1424.84) (2037.0, 1357.0, 1324.84) (1952.0, 823.0, 1324.84) (2222.0, 536.0, 1324.84) (1600.0, 425.0, 1324.84) (1243.0, 427.0, 1122.75) (1828.0, 380.0, 1725.0) (2200.0, 1375.0, 1724.84) (1919.0, 1115.0, 1725.0) *Rats: (1119.0, -260.0, 1224.84) (2731.0, 764.0, 1141.48) (3103.0, -292.0, 867.021) (1175.0, -725.0, 1124.26) (850.0, 1450.0, 1126.57) (1561.0, -1436.0, 867.0) (2003.0, 441.0, 924.84) (1673.0, 414.0, 924.84) (1719.0, 1406.0, 924.84) (2011.0, 1417.0, 924.84) (1963.0, 1340.0, 1424.84) (2037.0, 1357.0, 1324.84) (1987.0, 823.0, 1324.84) (2222.0, 536.0, 1324.84) (1600.0, 425.0, 1324.84) (1243.0, 427.0, 1122.75) (1936.0, 521.0, 1724.84) (2200.0, 1375.0, 1724.84) (1969.0, 1083.0, 1821.0) *Cafe (Day): (-3400.0, -1925.0, 554.966) (-2850.0, -1900.0, 554.966) (-1824.0, 668.0, 525.0) (100.0, 3600.0, 532.4) (140.0, -2868.0, 525.0) (-443.0, -3989.0, 525.0) (-4155.0, -1343.0, 525.0) (1750.0, 3150.0, 525.0) (-475.0, 775.0, 530.811) (171.0, 1151.0, 525.0) (-432.0, 1822.0, 525.0) (-1227.0, 1829.0, 525.0) (-1694.0, 2347.0, 525.0) (-4561.0, 1536.0, 554.966) (-1365.0, 738.0, 525.0) (-1882.0, 858.0, 525.0) (2250.0, -2200.0, 554.966) (2306.0, -1634.0, 554.966) *Cafe (Night): (-2475.0, -600.0, 525.0) (-450.0, 1825.0, 525.0) (-1229.0, 1829.0, 525.0) (-1375.0, 750.0, 525.0) (-150.0, 750.0, 525.0) (-3400.0, -1975.0, 554.966) (-4000.0, 1475.0, 554.966) (-4837.0, -775.0, 525.0) (-1887.0, 862.0, 525.0) (-1686.0, 2367.0, 525.0) (-4154.0, -1331.0, 525.0) (-432.0, -3678.0, 525.0) (2325.0, -2200.0, 554.966) (2300.0, -1650.0, 554.966) (1825.0, 3150.0, 603.0) *Park (Day): (-299.0, -1895.0, 25.0) (1217.0, -1268.0, 25.0) (1629.0, -764.0, 25.0) (1200.0, -75.0, -175.278) (-1225.0, -75.0, -175.0) (5125.0, -1250.0, -175.018) (4775.0, -2900.0, -175.0) (2250.0, -2525.0, -168.0) (1212.0, -1885.0, 25.0) (-600.0, -75.0, -175.0) (100.0, -575.0, 19.4626) (-775.0, -1100.0, 24.981) (-1367.0, -1760.0, 25.0) (-1375.0, -1275.0, 24.981) (1075.0, -1825.0, 25.0) (-2004.0, -2715.0, -172.614) (1025.0, -4300.0, -175.0) (2525.0, -950.0, -175.278) (2157.0, -405.0, -175.278) (1025.0, 1050.0, -174.81) *Park (Night): (-800.0, -1075.0, 24.981) (-1376.0, -1745.0, 25.0) (0.0, -2274.0, 25.0) (772.0, -1789.0, 18.11) (100.0, -575.0, 19.4611) (1881.0, -82.0, -175.278) (925.0, -75.0, -175.278) (-1226.0, -76.0, -175.0) (-1450.0, -2600.0, -175.0) (1201.0, -1807.0, 25.0) (-1893.0, -424.0, -175.0) (-2001.0, -2723.0, -172.614) (1024.0, -4306.0, -175.0) (4775.0, -2900.0, -175.0) (5135.0, -1246.0, -175.02) (-675.0, -2600.0, -168.0) (715.0, -2615.0, -166.737) (1650.0, -2125.0, 25.0) (2150.0, -400.0, -175.278) (890.0, 660.0, -177.006) Category:Gage Mod Courier Images